Christmas magic
by VeryMedical13
Summary: Just a bit of Janny fun. I am so excited for christmas and this just came into my head. I hope you like it, please review if you did to let me know that you read it!


18th December 2012

It was 5am and Holby City General Hospital was quiet. Well, as quiet as somewhere could be when sirens on wheels were busy carting in the early Christmas party-ers that would no doubt find themselves subject to a head ache and a disapproving look in the morning. Not to mention the fact that they would spend the big day in an unflattering gown eating mass produced roast potatoes from the canteen.

However, in the Darwin ward staff changing room- deep in the metaphorical and literal heart of Holby, the relentless hustle and bustle from the E.D was somewhat muted. Nothing but the steady, rhythmic beeping of machinery interfered with the illusion that this building was anything more than a regular (if not over-sized) home.

This was exactly how Jac Naylor liked it. The graveyard shift wasn't really her ideal way to spend a Saturday night, but honestly in the thirty-five years she'd been alive hadn't really figured out a better way to pass the time. At least at night even workaholic consultants got reasonable breaks. This being one of those rare moments where her break wasn't interrupted by some inconsiderate patient's heart deciding to give up the ghost.

She fixed her eyes on the overflowing scrubs laundry basket without really seeing anything and exhaled loudly. She probably should start to be getting back to her office; those reports weren't going to write themselves. But before she could start psyching herself up, the door opened and a slightly breathless Jonny appeared in the door way. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and his face broke into a smile.

"I was just looking for you"

She didn't reply verbally but her face signalled that he had her permission to carry on with whatever it was he wanted to say. In one swift movement, he plonked himself down on the bench and slid towards her, his grin toned down to more of a smug smirk. He slotted in next to her- a little to close for comfort for Jac who had always valued the concept of personal space. Despite this, she didn't recoil as she would if it were anyone else but just tensed slightly to remind him of the self inflicted boundaries she secretly wished someone would dare to cross.

Jonny, oblivious to anything other that his own agenda which seemed to be 'look as pleased as possible' wasted no time and magically conjured up a tiny box which looked suspiciously like a Christmas present. It took Jac less that half a second to realise that is was indeed a Christmas present and for every emotion on the spectrum to hit her at once.

Dread; Who are you and what have you done with nurse Maconie?

Guilt; Shit. I didn't know we were at the present giving stage. Oh god, I haven't got him anything!

Confusion; Wait, are we at a stage? What on earth does that mean?

There are more but they hit her so thick and fast she doesn't have time to dissect them and besides she still had the pressing issue of the scot holding out the box in front of her obviously waiting for some kind of reaction.

OK Jac, calm down.

Remember this is a _normal_ thing.

_Normal_ people do it all the time.

Don't freak out- act _normal_

"What's that?" She asks bluntly

OK, maybe not a normal reaction but normal for her at least.

"It's a bomb" He replies sarcastically "I need it disposed of in the next thirty seconds so.."

She gives him that look- the one known to make grown men cry, but just makes Jonny laugh.

"For heavens sake, take the damn thing" He says getting impatient now.

She takes the miniature box from him and as she does, her hand brushes his and she tries not to notice the feeling in her stomach as she peels off the wrapping.

Inside the first box is an even smaller box and with each second that passes she starts to feel more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation. When she finally reaches what she hopes is the last of the extravagant wrapping, she pauses.

"This better not be a joke" She laughs awkwardly to herself and opens what she is sure by now must be a jewellery box.

Inside is a silver chain with a sea-green stone incrusted into the neck. It really is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. It is not often that she is lost for words but this is definitely one of those moments.

"Oh my…" She trails off

"Good isn't it?" Jonny knows he has succeeded "Years of being the only boy in a five sibling household"

She looks down at the ground thinking of the last Christmas present with some meaning behind it.

"What's the matter" Jonny enquires

"Nothing, its just, well, it's better than a French dictionary that's all" She replies closing the box and putting in safely in her bag.

Jonny brushes the comment aside and takes a deep breath. "There was one more thing"

"Oh" Jac isn't sure she likes what is coming

"I'm going up to Scotland tomorrow, for Christmas and I was wondering since you don't have work if…"

"Yeah sure, I'd love to" Jac surprises herself with how genuine she sounds

"What?" Jonny can't quite believe what he just heard

"Yes, I'll come with you to meet the god awful people no doubt had to raise you"

She reverts back to ice queen mode

"Right well, I guess that's settled then. And don't talk about mama Maconie like that." He fakes hurt.

"Come on back to work" She says sternly pointing to the door.

The grin plastered on both their faces as they walk out the door doesn't go un-noticed by their co-workers.


End file.
